Stetig wie das Meer
by daisy-goes-shopping
Summary: Meine Zukunft kommt mir wie eine gigantische Vergangenheit vor.Und meine Vergangenheit wie ein Spiegel meiner Zukunft. depri.hab innen als warning slash geschrieben, kommt aber gar kein slash vor es war nur schon spät...sorry


**Hallo meine Lieben.**

Nach langer Zeit gibt es mal wieder was von mir.

Disclaimer: gehört Joanne K. Rowling und nicht mir. So eine Überrachung.

Summary: Meine Zukunft kommt mir wie eine gigantische Vergangenheit vor.

Und meine Vergangenheit wie ein Spiegel meiner Zukunft.

Warning: Slash.

Danke: darkwings1, mein Beta.

Stetig wie das Meer

Seht ihr mich?

Könnt ihr mich alle gut sehen?

Hier bin ich.

Euer Held.

Harry Potter.

Ihr könnt mich sehen, mein Gesicht, meinen Körper, die Narbe.

Meine Augen, die genauso grün sind, wie die meiner Mutter.

Ihr bewundert mich, verehrt mich, liebt mich.

Ihr seht, was alle sehen.

Den Jungen, der lebt.

Ich wünschte mir, ich wäre beim Kampf gegen ihn gestorben.

Unter Schmerzen, mir egal.

Denn mein jetziges Leben ist eine einzige Qual.

Eine offene, eiternde Wunde.

Ich bin beliebt, schön, reich.

Ich sollte mich also nicht beschweren.

Aber was nützt einem all dies, wenn man zerbrochen ist?

Wenn man in seinen Alpträumen lebt?

Und meine Träume sind besser als die Wirklichkeit.

Wenn dies alles , Beliebtheit, Schönheit und Reichtum neben dem Schmerz zur Nichtigkeit wird?

Wenn der Schmerz sich in deine Seele frisst, sich in dein Herz bohrt, immer weiter hinein?

Immer tiefer.

Immer weiter nagt.

Ich werde es euch sagen.

Man wünscht sich, man wäre tot.

Man wünscht, man könnte schreien, sich die Brust aufreißen und den Schmerz mit bloßer Hand herausreißen.

Ich würde es tun.

Aber es würde nichts bringen.

Sobald ich die Augen schließen und mich erschöpft und blutend, aber befreit und glücklich, in die weichen Kissen meines Bettes zurückfallen lassen würde, würde der Schmerz wieder auferstehen

Seine Wurzeln sind zu tief in mir.

Man kann sie nicht mehr herausschneiden.

Der Schmerz ist in mir.

Der Schmerz ist ich.

Ich bin der Schmerz.

Ich habe geschrien.

Oft.

Millionenfach.

Mitten in der Nacht, wenn ich alleine in meinem Bett lag.

Schreien und Weinen sind für mich Zeichen von Schwäche und dass man sich nicht zusammenreißen kann.

Aber es ist befreiend, vor allem weil ich nicht wegen des Schmerzes schreie, sondern weil ich einen Weg entdeckt hatte, wie man den Schmerz betäubt.

Er geht nicht weg, er wird nur betäubt.

Aber gut genug um einzuschlafen...

Schlaf.

Schwarzer, traumloser Schlaf...

Ich stoße mir meine Finger in die Augen.

Es ist das einzige, was den Schmerz langsam stoppt.

Ich konzentriere mich auf den physischen Schmerz, das einzige, was in diesen Momenten real ist.

Der Schmerz ist aus all den Dingen gemacht, die ich täglich ertragen muss.

Beliebtheit, Schönheit und Reichtum.

Ich habe geschrien bis ich keine Kraft mehr hatte.

Ich habe gewartet, dass meine Zeit abgelaufen ist.

Aber es ging weiter.

Immer.

Manchmal denke ich, ich werde als Letzter von uns allen sterben.

Nach Ron, Hermine, Neville.

Ich weiß es nicht, aber es kommt mir wie selbstverständlich vor.

Meine Zukunft kommt mir wie eine gigantische Vergangenheit vor.

Und meine Vergangenheit wie ein Spiegel meiner Zukunft.

Die Vergangenheit ist die perfekte Punktspiegelung meiner Zukunft.

Und ich bin der Punkt.

Der Punkt, um den sich alles dreht.

Klein, schwarz, in der Unendlichkeit des Ganzen.

Alle sehen immer nur den Jungen, der lebt in mir.

Niemand den zerbrochenen Jungen hinter der Maske aus Reichtum, guten Aussehen, Beliebtheit und meinem ewig lächelnden Ich, das ich zu hassen gelernt habe.

Man kann mich nicht wieder zusammenfügen, es ist unmöglich.

In meinem Leben hat man mit langsam das Fleisch von den Knochen gezogen und mich dann zerrissen zurück gelassen. Wie die Löwen der Antilope.

Und nachdem die Löwen sich fertig an ihrer Beute geweidet hatten, kamen die Hyänen und Aasgeier.

Jahr für Jahr.

Stetig wie das Meer.

Stetig wie die Zeit.

Und es wird weitergehen, bis nichts mehr von mir übrig ist, außer dem Schmerz.

Nichts ist so wie es scheint.

Ende.


End file.
